The Talk
by RoseThern1
Summary: A oneshot based on 5x08 "Birth" Spoilers. The birth and the talk we so desperately want Regina and Robin to have.


_A oneshot based on5x08 "Birth" Spoilers so if you're staying away from those… look away for here be monsters/spoilers._

 _Based on the birth of baby Hood and the talk we all so desperately want Regina and Robin to have._

 _I own nothing... literally nothing, not these characters or a KitchenAid Blender._

* * *

She looks like Robin. She's not green. She has a chance.

A sigh escapes Regina's lips before she has time to consider how it might be perceived, but the bustle in the delivery room masks her relief. By all outward appearances she's healthy.

Dr. Whale wraps the tiny girl in a pink blanket that doesn't quite seem to fit, and hands her to Robin. He's startled by the rushed introduction, still processing the hectic nature of her birth, but his arms extend and he naturally embraces this new member of his family. Quietly he whispers, "Hello," through a tight throat choked with unshed tears threatening to fall. For a brief moment Regina loses herself in the sight of him so overcome with joy. She can imagine different circumstances where this tiny babe is theirs and theirs alone, free of the painful reality. Her eyes swell, out of joy and love, but also in mourning for the normality they will never have again.

"Give her to me!" Zelena wails and the moment is broken. Her presence was all but forgotten for those brief moments. "Give me my child!" The infant starts to fuss at the caustic noise and Robin nestles her closer to his chest, soothing her as best he can. His eyes find Regina, a pained look on them. He hates Zelena, but the moral part of him dismisses her heinous crimes and considers her place in his life now. Zelena's demands grow in hysteria and Regina can feel his heart racing with conflict. She steps toward him and lets her hand rest on his hip, the pink blanket brushing lightly against it from above. Her other hand reaches up to the little girl and the child grabs hold of her finger. A jolt passes through Regina and she can't tell if it emanated from Robin or the baby, but it shakes her slightly. She shares a comforting look with Robin before she gently peels her hand from the baby. This has to be his choice, despite how much she may want to make it.

Zelena spits angry words trying to get their attention, and Regina selfishly hopes that her touch on the newborn, before her wicked sister, will somehow repel any influence that may seep from the green tinted skin of her kin. Regina watches as Robin approaches Zelena and lowers the child, he says nothing, untrusting of what might spill if he parts his lips. He focuses solely on the baby, letting her motivate his decisions. It's awkward as he passes the babe to Zelena, uncoordinated and sloppy, and once she's out of his arms he quickly shifts them back to himself, wrapping his middle.

They need to talk.

Regina can see the conflict he's battling and she knows that if she were to profess her support she could alleviate it a little. If only they had more time before she arrived. If only.

Zelena coos at the child, "Such a pretty little thing," but she is without tears, without any sign of maternal joy. It's clear her happiness stems from the opportunity this innocent presents, the misery she can inflict at it's mere breath. Zelena lifts her eyes and stares Regina down, "I think I'll call her Marian," and then she snaps to Robin, "it's only fitting." Robin wants to move forward, wants to rip the child from her arms, but he knows, this is a game, and he won't play. Regina steps in as she watches Robin grind his teeth, "You'll call her nothing." and it feels good to finally take away whatever smug satisfaction she got from the comment. "How quickly you've forgotten our arrangement."

"Go on, steal her, pretend you're the hero as you steal a child away from her mother." Zelena's grip on the infant visibly tightens as her anger grows and the child starts to cry. "She's mine, and no matter how you try she'll never truly be yours. You will never have this. She came from me, and she will be wicked just like me."

Regina can feel the magic tickling her fingers, "She's half Robin too, so lets hope for her sake she takes after him." And Regina knows it may be a bit of a low blow, but secretly she prays his blood is stronger.

Dr. Whale interrupts and scoops up the child before any harsher words can be exchanged, "We need to get her cleaned up and run some tests." As he exits the room Robin and Regina follow, "I see his thieving ways have rubbed off on you." Zelena spits as they exit, but not before Regina cloaks the room so Zelena can't escape. Cuff or no cuff, she doesn't trust the inventiveness of her wicked sister.

* * *

They sit on a hospital bed in an empty room, their legs draped over the side, silently trying to process everything. Robin is hunched over, his face hidden, resting in his hands. Regina sits straight, poised like the Queen she was taught to be. This is her chance, "Your daughter is beautiful," and he slowly raises his head, revealing his blood shot eyes, puffy with tears.

"Aren't you happy?" Regina questions at the wrecked sight of him. This was new territory for both of them. "I am but, I'm not at the same time. If that makes any sense." He stammers a stream of consciousness he can't fully comprehended.

Regina exhales, "Does any of this make sense?"

Robin apologizes for the past, he knows it does no good. He can't change what happened, and although he'd prefer different circumstances he wouldn't wish away his daughter. But he apologizes none the less because his actions hurt her.

Regina apologizes in the same way. For things she couldn't control, for the crime Zelena committed against him, and his body, things she'd rather take the blame for than leave hovering above them.

"I didn't want it this way you know." and Robin looks at her trying to convey more than he's saying.

"I do. I didn't want it this way either. But I couldn't give you that either." Regina confesses without shame. She could never bare his children, he knew that, maybe not all the details but he knew her past.

"Maybe not in that way but that doesn't matter. Henry, and Roland and a family," he grabs her hand and laces his fingers between hers, "you've already given me that."

"I'm jealous of her. Of Zelena." And it's the most honest thing she's said in months, ironic given the hue of her sister.

Robin goes to sooth her but she has to make it known, "Not because of why you might think. I... I didn't want her to be a part of this. I didn't want her to have this connection to us." and she swallows for what comes next, "I'm the reason she did this to you. I'm the reason she hurt you."

Her hand comes up to hold his jaw before sliding back to cup his neck. "I'm sorry that I dragged you into this."

Robin pulls her in and gently kisses her lips before whispering, "I blame you for none of that. She did this. To me. To you. Don't apologize for her."

Regina needs to tell him, she's there for him, that she's there for this baby in whatever way he wants her to be but he cuts off her thought. "I don't want to push you into anything Regina, but I love you, and I want you to be a part of this." It's the first time Regina has felt truly wanted, unconditionally without any hidden agendas. "I'm going to raise my daughter, and I want to raise her with you. Zelena is always going to be a part of this, and it hurts me to think of that future, but it will get easier," he chuckles lightening the mood, "I hope it gets easier."

She cracks a small smile, "I want to be a part of this. I love you too, and I love that little girl." This time she's the one to kiss him, letting her lips linger on his before she pulls away. "How would you feel about making a nursery in my guest room?" He smiles and nods and they embrace. Her face snuggling into the crease of his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, silence. Silence interrupted by a rapping at the door to their room.

Whale cracks the door, "Thought you might want to say hello to the cleaned up version?" A nurse wheels in the tiny swaddled baby in her hospital bed, a pink cap hiding her golden brown tufts of hair. Whale and the nurse leave as Robin rises from the bed to pick up the small girl. Regina smiles until he turns to her, "Would you like to hold the newest member of our family?"

Tears crest at her eyes as Regina replies, "I'd love to."


End file.
